A Different Point of View
by Candie K
Summary: A stars fan travels through the movies (and some different scences). Please read and review!


Candie K

A Different Look

Candie K.

Author Note: I have been meaning to write for a long time. And I woke a little bit, and then stopped, but decided to continue. 

Dedication: To my little sister, who ever day tells me her weird but funny dream, which gave me the idea of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or anything else in this story. Well, maybe me. And my family owns themselves. 

            "Let's go on the ride again," I told my mom and sister as we got off Star Tours at MGM for the tenth time. 

            "Candace they is more then this at MGM," my mom said to me as we look around the gift shop. My mother just found out that they were other Star Wars movies then Episode 1. She wasn't a fan. 

            "Hey Angie, there Jake Lloyd," I said to my ten year old sister.

            "Where? Where?" she said as she circled around looking for him. She had a crush on Jake Lloyd ever since she had seen the trailer of The Phantom Menace. And ever time she sees a picture of Natalie Portman she hits it and yells at.

            "I got you," I said teasing her. She sticks her tongue out at me, as she does when she couldn't think of a good comeback.  

            "Candace we are going," my mom told me.

            "I'll be there in a second," I said as I look around trying to find out what to buy my friend Cathy, who is also in love with Star Wars.

            "Candace," this time my father called me. 

            I start running till I trip over a stuff jawa toy.  And everything around goes to total darkness. 

******

            I woke up with sand in my mouth. I look around and noticed that they were buildings that reminded me of the movies 'The Phantom Menace' and 'A New Hope' at Mos Espec. They must have done some quick changes, it looked like the real thing. I looked around again it was the real thing. I am in the Star Wars universe. I am in heaven. 

            A young woman, who had brown hair and brown eyes, and was clearly pageant came up to me. "Are you alright?" she asks.

            "I am fine, I hope." I told her. She helped me to my feet. 

            "My name is Shimi Skywalker," she tells me. Oh, my I was in Episode .5!

            "Mine is Candace," I say. Not sure if I should gave my last name. Especially here on the Internet. 

            "There is a sandstorm coming. Where are you staying?" she asked.

            "I have no idea," I said honestly. 

            "Come with me," she offered. She was very kind. Then I remembered what she told her son that he repeated in The Phantom Menace 'One of the galaxy's biggest problem is that no helps each other.'

            We walked through the streets. Sand and dust blow all around. Then we came to a bunch of little houses that are all put together. That reminds me of the townhouse that I use to live in. 

            When we finally get into the house. We start to talk. "Where are you from?" she asked. 

            I knew I couldn't say earth so I said "Alderaan." That was the only peaceful place I knew, expect the part when it gets blown up, but that happens in 41 years. 

            "How many months are you," I asked her.

 "About eight and half months," she told me. Oh, dear she was about to blow. 

            "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" I asked her even though I know the answer to that.

            "I am not sure, but I have a feeling that it is a boy." 

            "Really?" I said. I look at her, she was smiling then she winced in pain. "Shimi?"

            "Go next door, Mayta is there she will help," she told me. I run as fast as ever ran before, I  have a feeling if stay in this galaxy any longer I will have to ran even faster. 

            "Mayta?" I yelled as I pounded on the door. 

            "Who are you?" she asked, looking very disturbed.

            "I am a friend of Shimi's and she is in labor." I told her quickly.

            "Oh stars," she said as she grabs a few things, that I thinking as well as hoping are for childbirth. We run quickly. Shimi was laying on a couch. 

            "Girl, go get water and a blanket," Mayta told me. If Shimi wasn't in pain I would have told this woman off for talking to me like that, but I quickly do what I am told. I searched for a little while, however finally find what I am pose to. 

            Hours go by. It was terrible, I had to listen to Shimi screams. But if it was terrible for me, I could only wonder what it was like for her.

            "Okay Shimi it's time," Mayta told her. "You have to push," I take Shimi's hand. She holds it tightly. "There's a head. Push just once more," I heard cries from both Shimi and the baby. "It's a boy," Mayta told her. She handed a blanket with the baby in it to Shimi. She laughs and cries at the same time. The baby looks at it mother.

            "What's his name?" Mayta asked.

            "Anakin, Anakin Skywalker," Shimi said. "Do you want to hold him?" she asked me after a little while.

            "Uh, sure," I said. She hands me the little bundle. In my arms is the future Darth Vader. He seems so innocent, with his big blue eyes and sandy blond hair. He could never be evil, but he will. I gave the child back to his mother. 

            "Go to sleep," Mayta tells me. I was about to say no, but Shimi nodded. I fell asleep quickly on a small cot. 

            I was woken up by a small cry. I walked to a room where Shimi had fallen peacefully asleep. Anakin was crying softly. I picked him up and rocked him softly. 

            "Do you believe this Ani?" I asked the newborn. "Can I really be here?" As I notice Anakin is asleep, I put him back. And all of a sudden everything went to darkness once more.  

            

            

           

 

  

 

  

  


End file.
